


Where Were You?

by Curnin_Orzabal



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Current Events, Fluff, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Married Couple, My First Work in This Fandom, New York City, mcpriceley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curnin_Orzabal/pseuds/Curnin_Orzabal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>June 26, 2015. The Supreme Court has just made its historic decision affirming the rights of same sex couples to get married all across America. Kevin and Connor want to make sure they remember what they were doing at that exact moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit late to the party. The first time I ever acquainted myself with the Book of Mormon fandom was on June 26th of this year. But that just happened to be the same day that the Supreme Court handed down its groundbreaking decision. So BoM will always have extra special significance for me.
> 
> (And BTW... what I was doing at the exact moment the decision took place? Driving across town to spend time in my favorite park, then getting a few groceries and heading home. Just like Kevin. ;) )

Where Were You?

Kevin could feel something special in the air that morning. And no, it wasn't the delicious aroma of fresh-baked goodness from Absolute Bagels. It was something... _incredible_ , dare he say.  
Even so, he gave nothing away as he paid for his bagel and a side of cream cheese-- garden vegetable, just as he had every time he needed a stiff doughnut fix. He decided to skip the coffee this time, as he was already feeling excited about this _something_ in the air. And that's all he wanted to feel-- excited. Not wired.

*~*~*~*

Connor had a slight premonition of worry, but otherwise that morning felt like a pretty ordinary day. Complete with the sleep deprivation that came with getting up earlier than he'd like. All for final rehearsal, which always meant a whole day in the theater, from the witching hour till late evening. Warm-up exercises, dance moves, line readings. Curtain was tomorrow night, and he had all tomorrow morning to sleep in and get today's activities imprinted on his subconscious. Oh, and Mike the stage manager wanted the color of the right-stage backdrop changed; so the stage hands were there, taking care of last-minute business.  
Connor liked the smell of paint; it was the scent of the stage, of progress, of steady work. And he let it fill his lungs as he took a deep breath after finishing twenty repetitions of buck-and-wings, to wake himself up.  
_Whew._ That was a thirsty dance step. Wake-up accomplished, but now his mouth felt like sandpaper. He tried to imagine having to do the step under hot stage lights, and then wondered how well you could conceal a hidden water-backpack-bottle under your costume. 

Connor dashed over to the water cooler and gulped four cups in rapid succession; then straightened up and exhaled exuberantly. So exuberantly that he almost didn't hear Poptarts' voice off in the distance.  
"Con! Connor!"

Connor wiped his mouth and turned in Poptarts' direction. 

"What?"

"Come look at the TV. You've gotta see this!"

*~*~*~*

Kevin walked along leisurely-- he didn't want to jump on the subways just yet. It had been a rare day off from his job, when his client for today had cancelled. Connor was already at work himself, having gotten up before sunrise in the freaking _summer_ to go to a rehearsal. And the sky was not-too-sunny, not-too-cloudy, with just the right air temperature. Nice and tranquil.  
Having a day off gave him a heightened sense that something special was going to happen today, but so far nothing was being let on by the newspaper headlines. There was some news about the health care decision yesterday by the Supreme Court (which Connor, being more tuned-in to political news than he was, found _very_ important), but otherwise it was the same as it ever was. 

"Schrader won't lose his health insurance!" Connor had beamed. "Poor dude was really worried about it-- now he's gonna be OK!"

"He's still teaching at that tough school in New Orleans, isn't he?"

"Yes."

"Is it that tough?" 

"Yes-- really tough. Most of his students have to get free meals, and some of them are homeless."

"He's a bigger man than we are," said Kevin. "He's, out of all of us, doing the most to help people's lives."

Connor had paused before asking, "Do you think that kind of puts going on a mission all in perspective?"

Kevin couldn't answer at first. Finally, he had said: "If I had gone where I wanted to go-- Orlando-- then yes. But I'm not sure about that when I think about _our_ mission, in particular."

"Yep... we did quite a bit more than just preach at people, didn't we?"

Kevin had smiled. "That we did."

*~*~*~*

Connor felt his eyes grow wide as he stared at the small TV screen backstage. There it was, at the bottom: "NBC News Special Report-- Supreme Court: Gay Couples Have Right To Marry."  
"Oh... em... gosh..." was all he could say.

Poptarts was gazing at him with a big smile on his face. "Call Kevin right away."  
Connor didn't move at first.  
"I'll try to get a hold of James-- _if_ Mr. Workaholic ever picks up." That made the redhead laugh, and shook him out of his daze.

"Kevin's a workaholic too."

"You'll have much better luck reaching Kevin, trust me." Poptarts shrugged. "I hope James realizes this is special. This is actually a _good_ reason to take a break."

*~*~*~*

Kevin heard a whoop from the dive bar across the street. As he turned his head in its direction, two young men rushed out; laughing, high-fiving and jumping. Then they embraced and kissed repeatedly, laughing through their kisses.  
_That 'something incredible' just happened right now,_ thought Kevin as he approached the pair. "What's happening?" he asked them.

"Dude, we won! We won!" said the shorter of the men, holding onto his jumping partner, who continued: "Go watch the news! Inside, man!"

 _We won? What did we win?_ Kevin didn't stop to talk anymore, but did as the other man suggested and ducked into the bar. (A very divey bar indeed, was his first thought-- definitely not his style... even if he liked to go to bars at all.) But at the moment it seemed a lot less dark and gritty; because it was too full of happy shouts, high-fives and assorted congratulations.  
_Some kind of big game I don't know about?_  
Then he remembered the two men had been kissing, and remembered Connor's demeanor last night... 

Kevin's eyes trailed from two embracing women up to the TV in the corner. CNN announced, in big bold letters: "Breaking News-- Same Sex Marriage Legal In All 50 States". He instantly drew out his cell phone, but in the middle of dialing, he was interrupted by Connor's familiar number on his caller ID. He picked up and immediately, his ears were beset by Connor's elated voice:  
"Kevin! Kevin! Something wonderful happened!"

"What?"

"Turn on the news! Quick!"

"It's on. I see it," said Kevin, turning to the TV and back again. "And yes! I know!"


	2. Chapter 2

Yesterday, Kevin and Connor had let the news play while making dinner. Connor had been in a happy mood all day from the good health care news. But he'd also had a touch of nervousness in his smile-- the _really_ important decision hadn't been made yet, he'd said. And while everyone else from the guys on Broadway to the news anchors on TV was confident he would like the result, he wasn't so sure.

"I don't know... I'm just not sure I can trust those old guys. Did you know that _six_ of the Supreme Court justices are Catholic, Kevin? Six!"

"So? What's wrong with Catholics?"

"They don't think gays should be allowed to marry. Seriously, Kevin... it's almost as bad as having Mormons on the Supreme Court."

Kevin had had to laugh at that."I'm glad you pay attention to this politics and current events stuff, Con, because I don't."

_"Kevin..._ you've got to pay attention to this one. It'll say whether we can be married."

"But we _are_ married."

"Not everywhere."

"But it's been legal here for a few years now."

"Yes, that's right," Connor had agreed; "and in fact, for about a year it's even been legal in Utah. Shocking as that may sound. But there are still about twenty states I'm not comfortable going to... because they won't recognize our marriage."

"Like what states?"

"Like the deep south, like Texas and all that."

"What about Florida? Orlando?"

"... I can't remember. I think so."

"Why would I want to go to Texas anyway? Or anywhere else in the deep South?"

Connor had then given him a look that said, _Listen or else._ " _I Love You, You're Perfect_ wants to go on tour."

"Really?"

"Yes. Probably by the end of this summer."

"That's wonderful!"

"The _point_ is, Kevin, the first place we're thinking of going is Houston." Connor had paused before he'd thrown another one of those compelling stares. "Don't you want us to be married everywhere? Instead of just in part of the country?"

*~*~*~*

"Where are you right now?"

"Getting on the subway. I'm on my way over!" Kevin pushed his way through a crowd which was slowly catching on to what he had just found out. The people with smartphones, especially, were spontaneously breaking out in attacks of joy and dialing their friends. The ones who were lucky enough to have loved ones with them, were erupting in hugs. 

_I don't think I'd ever see anything like this back in Salt Lake,_ thought Kevin. Indeed, in their old stomping grounds, the Mormon church, the mood was probably very different. Probably the total opposite of what he was watching now.

"Imagine the looks on the faces of those old Elders back home, eh?" rang Connor's voice, with quite a bit of glee.

_I've got to bite the bullet and get Internet on my phone,_ Kevin thought as he strained over a woman's shoulder to watch a video on hers. It showed a mess of rainbows and jubilation, and he thought he caught glimpses of the White House in the background. _Don't turn around,_ he silently asked her, hoping she wouldn't know he was peering over her shoulder. He froze perfectly still and tried to breathe quietly. At the next subway stop, she stirred and Kevin pulled straight back. She got up, exited, and he sighed relief. Good. He'd avoided a potentially awkward situation.

"Kevin? Are you still there?" Connor asked. 

"Yes! Yes, I'm here... sorry, I was looking at something else."

"Poptarts is already throwing a party here. But none of us are getting out yet-- final rehearsal and all."

Kevin overheard shouting and laughter in the background. "Boy, everything happens all at once, doesn't it?"

Then Connor dropped his voice to a whisper. "Uh oh! It's Mike!" And then Kevin heard a booming, New York-accented voice in the background that had to be Mike. "Guys! Guys! I know it's a special day and all, but let's get back to work! We can celebrate later!"

"Come quickly, love," said Connor. "Lunch break isn't very far off. Just slip in through the back. Oh, and Poptarts wants to say something to you." 

Kevin then heard the out-of-breath voice of Connor's friend and fellow cast member. "Hey Kev!"

"Hey, Chris. Great news, huh?"

"Yeah, if only I could reach _my_ dearly beloved. Listen, Kevin, can you do me a big favor?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"I need you to get some Pop Tarts. A lot of them. Like... five or six boxes. Double boxes. All different kinds."

"That's a lot."

"And some soda, and some milk too. Bring it all over here. I'll reimburse you."

"No, that's all right. It's your special day."

"It's _your_ special day, too, Kevin."

"But I don't like Pop Tarts."

"Have one for me today, Kev. Please? Listen, I gotta go." And then the line disconnected... and Kevin realized he'd left the bag containing his bagel and cream cheese on the first subway stop.

*~*~*~*

Kevin shuffled up the maintenance stairs of Connor's theater, heavy grocery bags in each hand. So far, it didn't look like it was going to be that easy to "just slip in". He'd only been to this theater a few times before, and always through the front. He hoped he wouldn't come all the way to the top and find nothing but a locked door.   
But luckily, when he reached the top and pushed at the door, it swung open. _Good. I was so not looking forward to banging and yelling._  
It was a good thing he had gotten out of the Mormon church. His tendency to run away from anything that might be awkward should be overcome, not encouraged. And the Mormons had been all too happily encouraging. 

It was one reason he was glad to be married to Connor: his husband knew how to deal with awkwardness. No longer "turning it off", he just rolled up his sleeves and worked through anything unexpected. He was as flexible in his mind as he was on a dance stage. And Kevin had felt _himself_ becoming less brittle over the years, simply from being around Connor's example. Still... Connor would probably always be better at it.  
Kevin passed by stage hands and other assistants as he meandered through the backstage with his load, trying not to be too conspicuous. Suddenly he caught the eye of Poptarts, who started to yell, "Kev--" before Kevin shushed him.

Poptarts nodded. He looked to his left and his right, then crossed the room in several rapid strides. "Thanks, Kevin!" he whispered. "And good for you slipping in here unnoticed by The Mikester."

"Where's Connor?"

"He's on stage now. Hey, look... strawberry, blueberry, cherry, cinnamon, and S'Mores! You're the best!"

"Is there some place I can put these? A refrigerator?"

"Back here," said Poptarts, leading him to an area in the corner which held two refrigerators. Kevin found one of them too full, but plenty of room in the other.

"So, how long till Connor's on break?"

"Not too long. Maybe half an hour." Kevin sighed. "Don't worry, just wait by the TV," continued the other man. Kevin turned on the TV, then immediately put it on mute. The news was still on, showing scenes of joyful crowds wearing and waving rainbows.  
Kevin then felt his stomach rumble. Why did he have to lose his bagel? Lunch couldn't come soon enough. He got up, poured himself a cup of milk, and sat back down, trying to blend into his seat until Connor was ready. For the next few minutes, he just lost himself in the TV.  
 _If I weren't up here, waiting for my husband and trying to hide from the stage manager, I'd be right down there with them._  
They couldn't go celebrating tonight, either. Connor had to get plenty of sleep and be ready for his performance tomorrow. _But that doesn't mean we won't be having fun, in our own way._


	3. Chapter 3

Finally, the actors started to gradually head backstage. Kevin waited patiently until he saw his husband's familiar form making a beeline for him, his beloved eyes sparkling and his mouth stretched into a wide smile.  
They didn't miss a beat, locking in a tight embrace. "Thanks for coming to see me," said Connor. 

"You were right... this is a very important day," said Kevin. "And we won. We made it."

"Yes we did," said Connor, pulling Kevin closer for a kiss, which Kevin eagerly took him up on. When they finally pulled apart, Connor turned to Poptarts. "Ever get a hold of James?"

"Nope," said Poptarts, frowning. "Ah, but don't worry about that now. Let's have a party!" And he swooped down on the fridge, pulling out the Pop Tarts and drinks and passing them around.

"Don't you want one?" Connor asked.

"I'm not crazy about Pop Tarts myself."

"Here... you do know they come two in a package, right?" Connor ripped open his foil pack and handed one pastry to Kevin. Tentatively, Kevin took a bite. _Hmmm, cinnamon. Not too bad._  
"They're meant to be _shared_ ," said Connor with his mouth full. Then he winked.

"I am kind of hungry." Kevin downed the rest of his Pop Tart in several large bites. "But I want some real food. Do we have time?"

"I think so. Hey... can we try the new kebab place across the street?"

"Sounds good."

"Okay, okay, everyone," said Poptarts, calling everybody to attention. "Does everyone have a cup? Okay... A toast, everyone. To it being official today-- of some of you missed the news-- we have marriage equality in all fifty states!"

"Hear, hear!" said Connor, raising his cup of Pepsi.

"To love. Because love won today..." and Poptarts' voice softened at this-- "because no matter how long it takes, no matter how many setbacks, love will always win out in the end." He paused for effect, before shouting "Cheers!" and raising his cup. 

Everyone in attendance touched their cups together. Even Mike, who smiled and downed his cup in two swallows. "Go ahead and go to lunch. Be back here at twelve-thirty. On the dot!"

Poptarts motioned Kevin over to him and took out his wallet. Kevin shook his head no, but Poptarts nodded, handing him two twenties. Kevin finally shrugged, took the money and said, "Thank you." As he walked away to slip the money in his wallet, his eyes widened... he'd only had a five and a few ones. Not enough for lunch for both him and Connor. He'd been right to take the money after all.

"Are you ready?" asked Connor. Kevin smiled and offered the redhead his hand. As they walked away, they overheard a cell phone ringing, then Poptarts' voice saying, "Hello--" and then, excitedly: "James!"  
The couple grinned at each other.

*~*~*~*

Lunch was delicious, even though Kevin almost didn't finish his because Connor was kissing him so much.  
"Are you trying to make up for not coming home till late?"

"No, I want to get my kisses in quickly, because when middle eastern food goes stale, it gives you really bad breath." 

"Thanks for making me think of that."

"We could have Korean next time," said Connor. "And I'll gorge myself on kimchi, and breathe all the way down your throat."

"Ugh. I'll pass," said Kevin. He took one more bite of food, then reached across the table to grasp Connor's hand. "Where were you when you heard about it?"

"On stage, of course."

"No, I mean the _exact_ moment."

"Ummm..." Connor racked his brain. "Poptarts suddenly came up to me, and told me I had to turn on the TV... Oh yeah, I was dancing. It wasn't part of the play or anything, I was just trying to wake myself up." He yawned. "Uh oh... I shouldn't be giving my brain any ideas."

Kevin laughed. "You should've drunk more coffee."

"Any more coffee and I'll need it in a IV drip," said Connor. "OK... what about you? Where were you at the moment you found out?"

"You'll never guess..." Kevin paused, gauging his husband's reaction. "I was in a bar!"

Connor's eyes went wide. "No. You? In a bar? Get out of here."

"Yep. I was in a really sleazy bar, getting nice and smashed... Just kidding. Actually, I was walking past it and these two guys ran out, all happy and kissing and everything. I asked them what was going on, and I went inside and there it was."

Connor couldn't stifle a laugh. "In that moment, I was doing something I always do... and you were doing something you _never_ do... how ironic, huh?"

"Well... as they say, opposites attract..." Kevin's smile deepened as he gazed into Connor's eyes. Those eyes would never fail to captivate him, full of radiance and affection. It shouldn't be possible to turn ice-blue into a warm color, but here was Connor, pulling it off. 

Connor squeezed his hand tighter, not breaking their gaze. "What time is it now?"

"Twelve-twelve."

"I'll ask for the check. But can we stay just a few more minutes?"

"Sure."

*~*~*~*

Connor made it back to the theater by the skin of his teeth. A hurried, messy goodbye kiss; and Kevin was left alone to walk back down the basement stairs. What was he going to do all afternoon? He could go to one of the many unofficial "victory celebrations" all over town, but it just didn't seem as fun without Connor. He might just get on the subway and go explore some place he hadn't seen before. He was sitting on the platform waiting for the northbound train when his cell phone rang.   
He smiled when he saw the number on his caller ID. Now he knew what would keep him occupied for the next few hours.  
"Hey Kevin! Congratulations!"

"Hey Arnold. Thanks. So how's California?"

"Turning into Tatooine. The drought here's been brutal. But, absolutely gorgeous in the comfort of my own home," said Arnold. "I'm working on a proposal draft, but I'm almost finished and it can wait to be turned in till this afternoon." He tapped a few keys, then took a deep breath. "I want to talk to you about important stuff first. How does the news make you feel?"

"Wonderful," said Kevin. "Connor and I will have a lot less to worry about now. The sun seems a little brighter. And I can breathe a little easier."

"I'm... so happy for you," said Arnold, movingly. "And I need to ask you; where were you, exactly, when you first heard?"

Kevin smiled big into the phone. "Well, since you asked..."  
Yes, he would be well occupied for the next few hours, indeed.

*~*~*~*

Kevin got a lot done during Arnold's phone call. He went back up Broadway for another bagel during an update on Naba: she had gotten a promotion at work and was now on a business trip to San Diego, but would be back on Sunday. While in Riverside Park, he listened to Arnold detail his continuing adventures in the Star Wars fandom-- something that on any other day, he might not have patience for; but nothing was going to puncture his bubble of happiness today. (Well-- maybe a tongue-lashing from his parents, or Connor's parents, would.)

"I went as Luke to that cosplay because I couldn't pull Han Solo off. For some reason, I just never could. ... Maybe because _you're_ a better Han? Better than I'll ever be?"

Kevin knew that was a big compliment coming from Arnold. "Thanks."

"Maybe someday you'd like to join us? You as Han?"

"I don't know... maybe. But what would Connor be?"

"Chewy! No, just kidding."

"You never know. Connor could really bring a level of _pathos_ to those Wookiee groans and moans."

Arnold laughed. "You know, you've really changed."

"How so?"

"Normally, you'd _never_ be this interested in hearing me ramble about Star Wars."

"Well, I'm outside in a park, and not working all the rest of today, and Connor's tied up till this evening. So I have a big chunk of time to do whatever I want." Kevin gazed out over the Hudson River for a moment, then continued: "And it's been so good to hear your voice again."

For the rest of their conversation, Arnold did most of the talking, as usual. However, that was all right with Kevin, continuing to run errands. He ran over to the nearest Panera and grabbed a bagful of sandwiches and salads for dinner-- if Connor was to get enough sleep tonight, they had to eat lightly. When he went back home to drop off the food, he noticed they needed milk and butter; so out he went again... Arnold now talking about the water shortage in California.

"I've taught myself to take a regular shower under five minutes now, and to wash my hair in seven minutes. Naba takes a little longer, of course.'

"That's just..." Kevin put a few cans of tomato soup in his cart. "I can't imagine it being so bad they have to restrict your shower time."

"It's not much of a restriction. You just are _suggested_ not to take showers longer than thirty minutes."

"But that's the kind of showers I like."

By the time Kevin returned from the grocery store, his friend was still talking; but then he heard the little chirp of the battery warning signal from his phone, so he let Arnold know   
he'd have to cut the call short.  
"Thanks for helping fill up what would have been a boring afternoon. And send me a picture of you and Naba in your Luke and Leia costumes. ... Yes. I really want one. I bet you look adorable."

Arnold laughed. "Not sure Luke would want to be referred to as 'adorable'. But of course." He paused before saying, "I wish I were there with you, sharing this wonderful moment."

"But you did. You called me."

"It just would've been more special if I'd been there."

"You'll make it to New York someday. Or we'll come to LA."

"... I'd wait till you can take long showers again before you do, though." 

Kevin grinned. "Sure. And in the meantime, I'll send you a new picture of me and Connor."

"I would love that. Hey Kevin?"

"What?"

"Thank you for being my best friend. Again."

"You're welcome."


	4. Chapter 4

Around six o'clock, Kevin did make it to a "victory party", in a bar (nicer than the one earlier) off 95th Street. All the cocktails seemed to be brightly colored, have suggestive names, and have more fluorescent hues than alcohol (which suited him just fine, he thought; as he sipped at a frozen tie-dyed concoction that technically had rum in it).  
Suddenly, he felt something loop around his neck and froze. He looked down to see a rainbow lei draped over him. Holding onto the flower chain was a drunk young man, who now was pulling him closer for a kiss.

"Wha--" Kevin pulled away, in shock. The stranger smiled loopily and encircled him with his arms. As he leaned in to kiss him again, Kevin put a hand up between them, saying "No." He spread his hand out inches from the other man's face, making sure his wedding band was fully visible. It took a moment, but finally the stranger's eyes drooped with disappointment as the message sank in.

"To a guy?" he said.

"Yes. To a guy." Kevin was feeling surprisingly calm and in control.

The drunk gave a sad, lopsided smile. "Your guy's a very lucky guy. Congrashulations." He shook Kevin's hand, and turned around to amble back to the dance floor. 

Kevin took the opportunity to leave the bar before anything else occurred. And while he was still feeling strong. He'd been pretty proud of how he had handled himself. He'd rolled with the punches-- just like Connor-- and dealt with that awkward moment like a champ. He held the rainbow lei at arm's length. _A token of my triumph._  
Hopefully Connor wouldn't be _too_ late tonight.

*~*~*~*

Kevin, dozing off on the couch, was awoken by a pair of soft lips pressing against his. His eyes flew open to find Connor smiling at him.  
"Wake up, sleepyhead. _I'm_ supposed to be the tired one."

"Come here, " said Kevin, pulling him closer. Connor tasted like mint gum, and he was so charmingly exhausted that Kevin wanted to lay that auburn head on his chest and turn himself into a couch for a while. But Connor pulled away and said, "Where'd you get this?"  
He was rolling the rainbow lei between his fingers.

"Oh. That..." Kevin sat up. "I went to another bar. To a 'celebration'. I was curious. I couldn't wait for you."

"Another bar?" Connor shook his head in mock disapproval. "Tsk, tsk. You just aren't a very good Mormon, are you?"

"Haven't been in years," said Kevin, making both himself and his husband smile. One more kiss, deeper than the last; so Connor pulled away more assertively this time. 

"Whoa, slow down there. I've barely got the energy to hold up my head. You got dinner?"

"I sure did. Sandwiches, salad, and tomato soup."

"You're a genius." Connor then slipped into the bedroom in the blink of an eye, and one blink after that Kevin heard the sound of the shower running. Immediately he got up to set the table and put the soup on the stove. Once it started boiling, he set it to simmer and started rifling through drawers. Finally, he found what he was looking for-- a chubby candle in a jar. After lighting it and placing in the middle of the table, he turned to the pile of newspapers Connor had carried home-- they must have updated their headlines in the middle of the day, because now every front page was all about marriage equality: "Equal Dignity", said the Village Voice. "Historic Day," said Newsday, with a scene of a "victory rally" from earlier. "U.S. Gay," proclaimed the New York Daily News, with a rainbow-colored map of the United States on the cover. 

When Connor finished his shower, he didn't bother to change out of his robe. "I'm just gonna dress _real_ casual for dinner," he said as he sat down. "Even if it's a fancy _candlelit_ dinner."

Kevin laughed. "At your service, _monsieur._ "  
They said little during the meal, except for recaps of how their days went. Though they gazed into each other's eyes quite a bit. It felt like one of their early dates, where they just spent time appreciating each other's presence without words. 

A full-throated yawn from Connor signaled that dinner was over. He got up and put one leaden arm around Kevin as they walked back to the bedroom. Connor smelled so fresh and so clean after his shower, that Kevin had bite his lip to restrain his thoughts.  
After he brushed his teeth, Connor shuffled to the bed and then dramatically collapsed onto it, spreading his limbs out in all directions and rolling his eyes. "I'm pooped out. Tapped out. Totally drained," he murmured. "I've got nothing left. Mike and friends took out every bit of me." 

"Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"I will be, after I get up in the morning." Kevin gazed at his husband's toned calves for a moment before ducking into the bathroom to brush his own teeth. Then, for good measure, he stripped down and wiped himself off with a wet washcloth before changing into his own pajamas. After all, if Connor woke up in the middle of the night, he wanted to be ready for him.

"Awww..." said Connor through half-lidded eyes as Kevin climbed into bed with him. "It's just barely sunset. You're going to sleep too?"

"I haven't been with you since last night," said Kevin, turning on his side to face his husband. Connor immediately wrapped his arms around him and pressed close, letting Kevin feel all of his soft but strong body beneath the robe.

"I'm too tired to do anything else. But would you... would you be my pillow?"

Kevin felt warmth deep in his chest. "There's nothing in the world I'd rather be."

"Mmmm. Thank you." And the two of them fell asleep like that, Connor's head on Kevin's chest, Kevin's fingers sifting through damp red hair, their bodies tangled in sheets and other fabric, the half-light of the expiring sunlight casting soft, ghostly shadows around them. Kevin thought he felt Connor nuzzling above his heart, thought he heard him whisper "I love you," but the last thing he thought before slipped into darkness was this:

_Where was I on this historic day? Right where I belong._

 

_**THE END** _


End file.
